1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table apparatus including a lockable, rotatable tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different types of revolving tray and table combinations known in the prior art. OWENS, U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,671, EVANS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,042 and BARTSCHY, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,634 all disclose tables having a revolving tray wherein the surface on the tray is flush with the surface of the table.
Prior art tables having an elevated rotatable centerpiece are disclosed in LOGAN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,443 and LOVATO, U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,621. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,444 to LUKENS is relevant to the extent that it discloses a circular but apparently hollow center table section and an X-shaped leg base support.
The LOGAN patent discloses a feature wherein the tray may be selectively removed from a rotatable lower member. The tray includes locking holes which mate and lock with a plurality of pegs situated around the periphery of the rotatable member. EVANS is of interest also in that it appears to disclose a mechanism in FIG. 5 thereof for rotating a tray by means of a lever.
While the foregoing all appear to disclose prior art tables having revolvable center sections they nevertheless do not to disclose apparatus in which the center section may be selectively locked relative to the non-rotatable portion of the table. More particularly, the prior art does not appear to disclose the use of candleholders of the type disclosed herein for the purpose of locking a rotatable tray relative to the rest of the table.